Dance With Me
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Imagine your OTP reenacting any type of scene from a TV show/move/anime/etc. Established Adrinette


**_I really enjoyed the Kataang dancing scene from Avatar the Last Airbender, so that's the scene I decided to use for this prompt. Hope you all like it!_**

* * *

"Come on, Adrien!" Marinette begged, making her baby blue eyes big and round. "It's just one scene!"

"But it's kind of embarrassing…" Adrien murmured, staring at the scene replaying over and over.

"It's not that embarrassing!" Marinette told him. "We both like the show…"

"But why _this_ episode?" the blonde cast a glance at the screen before looking away.

"Because it looks like so much fun!" his girlfriend poked his cheek. "Come on, what if I turned the camera off and it was just the two of us? Would that make it better?"

"Yeah, a little." Adrien watched Marinette walk over to the camera and lift it so the switch was turned in his direction. Switching off, she let him watch her put it down and then turned to Adrien with a smirk.

"Well?" she asked, crossing her arms expectantly.

Adrien smiled wryly and grabbed his Fire Nation headband. Tying it around his forehead the way Aang did, he watched Marinette let her hair down and tie it up the way Katara wore hers. At the same time, they put their hands out in a firebending pose and slowly began to circle one another just as Aang and Katara were doing on the screen.

Adrien glanced around nervously. They had practiced this dance several times and this would be the first time they were trying all of the parts together to recreate the full thing. They had needed to modify it a little as he was unable to jump through the air in slow motion like Aang, but so far so good. He swallowed as Marinette grinned.

"Adrien, everyone's watching."

Summoning the Chat inside him, Adrien smirked back at her. "Don't worry about them. It's just you… and me." He hoped his blush wasn't too bright.

Grasping hands, Adrien saw Marinette also blushing as they passed one another. Pulling from the grip, Adrien took a calming breath and kicked out as he was supposed to. His heart nearly burst from his chest when Marinette ducked right on time. They moved closer once more, Adrien moving behind Marinette as their hands clasped again.

Spinning out, Adrien felt relief fill his chest. The hard part was over. Or so he thought. As he and Marinette were leaning their faces close together, his girlfriend giggled and pushed forward, pecking his lips before pulling back. Adrien was so shocked he nearly missed his cue to duck. Hurrying to do so, he felt his cheeks burning as they moved into a simultaneous handstand. Leaping out of it, Adrien actually felt a rush of laughter bubble up in his chest and he jumped through the air as Aang did.

Marinette stared at him in shock, beaming over at him as he landed. "That was pretty great." She said as they moved into a series of flips and acrobatics to imitate what Aang and Katara were each doing.

"Guess I got excited." Adrien chuckled, doing another handstand. If he was honest, he had gotten a lot excited. This was more fun than he'd had in a long time.

Marinette hummed as they spun in circles opposite one another. Jumping up, she also spun through the air as Katara did on screen. Adrien simply shook his head as she landed. "I got excited." She smirked, winking at him as they continued.

Adrien pulled Marinette close as the song ended and panted as he grinned down at her. They were both flushed, but her blue eyes were sparkling so brightly. He had really made her happy. Leaning down, he placed his other hand under her to keep her from falling as he pecked her lips. "That's for earlier." He told her.

"Thanks, Adrien." Marinette murmured, both of them straightening up and sitting on her bed to catch their breath. "This was so much fun."

"Hey, it was no problem." Adrien said, rubbing his shoulder nervously. "And… you know… if ever you want to do it again… I'd love to."

"Best boyfriend ever." Marinette laughed, hugging him and snuggling against his chest. Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist as they both took a moment to catch their breath.

* * *

 ** _How did I do?_**


End file.
